Soledat
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Aquell somni venia, una vegada i una altra. Un somni d'una vida feliç. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko i els seus personatges son propietat de MoonScoop i France3._

**Soledad**

Una nit més despertava cridant, coberta de suor fred i una forta opressió al pit.

Aquell somni venia, un cop i un altre. Un somni d'un temps passat, el seu pare i la seva mare rient a _L'Hermitage_, ella jugant a la neu. Un somni d'una vida feliç, carregada d'innocència i de colors lluents. Potser era justament allò el que li feia tanta por, per que sabia que en despertar estaria sola, a la freda habitació d'un internat, desitjant allò sense poder obtenir-ho.

A vegades desitjava no despertar-se, quedar-se per sempre jugant a la neu, mentre els seus pares prenien xocolata en fumejants tasses. La vaca per a en Waldo, l'ós per a l'Anthea, el conill per a ella.

Xocolata calenta i brioixos casolans. Troncs cremant a la llar de foc, la melodia del piano, la seguretat dels llibres. Fotografies amb cares somrients, records amuntegats, diaris vells amb articles retallats, plantes plenes de flors multicolor. Una llar, la seva llar.

A vegades es sentia molt sola, no tenia un lloc a on tornar, ningú no l'esperava rere l'enreixat de _L'Hermitage_, ningú no li donaria la benvinguda, ni li donaria un dolç petó o una càlida abraçada. No li preguntarien cóm li havia anat el dia o a l'escola, ni li preguntarien per a els seus amics, tampoc l'acompanyarien en una nit de tristor ni la cuidarien quan estigués malalta.

Estava sola al món.

No obstant sabia que tenia a els seus amics, ells sempre la recolzaven. Eren com la seva nova família, una gran, sorollosa, còmplice i afectuosa. Se'ls estimava molt.

L'Odd, el seu còmplice d'entremaliadures, l'incasable aventurer capaç de somriure fins en la pitjor de les situacions. L'Ulrich i la seva fortalesa, amb mal geni però sempre disposat a oferir-li allò que necessités. La Yumi, la seva increïble millor amiga, capça de carregar-se a les espatlles el que fos sense morir en l'intent, ferm com una roca i forta com l'aigua. I en Jérémie, el jove geni que l'havia tornat a la vida en posar en marxa el superordinador, disposat a passar-se l'eternitat sense dormir per alliberar-la d'en X.A.N.A.

Una família de cinema, amb baralles ximples a les que l'Ulrich i la Yumi semblaven addictes, reptes de l'Odd, classes de repàs d'en Jérémie... Però i ella? Què feia ella per a els seus amics, per a la seva família?

«Donar-los-hi problemes.»

En X.A.N.A.

El virus.

Els malsons.

La _Scyphozoa_.

Protegir Lyoko.

La Red.

El _Kolòs_.

«Soc una carrega.»

Va tancar els ulls, el rostre del seu pare va dibuixar-se rere les seves parpelles. Les ulleres fosques i l'espessa barba, que cobria la meitat de la seva cara, probablement li donaven un aspecte inquietant, però per a ella era la cara més càlida i tranquil·litzadora del mon.

Si s'hi concentrava fins i tot podia escoltar la melodia preferida del seu pare i la suau veu de la seva mare posant-li lletra, sempre una diferent, «el món canvia massa ràpid, cada dia és una cançó diferent» va recordar la resposta que sempre rebia en preguntar-li.

—"El món és per als que no tenen por, Aelita" —va dir en un xiuxiueig—. "Escriu la teva cançó i regala-li a qui t'importi, fes del món sencer el teu escenari".

Mai no havia entès aquelles paraules, encara que ara creia intuir el seu significat. Però era tard, ja no podia dir-li.

El seu pare també acostumava a dir-li alguna cosa però no la recordava. Les llàgrimes van rodolar per les seves galtes i es va fer un cabdell a sota els llençols. No tenia forces per moure's d'allà, tampoc no tenia ganes.

—Ho sento mamà, el món no serà el meu escenari —va gemegar.

Es va deixar prendre per la son. Allà la seva mare somreia prenent notes en una llibreta de tapes de cartró vermell, mentre el seu pare desenvolupava algun programa informàtic. La cadena de música reproduïa el vals _Sphärenklänge_ de Joseph Strauss, ella sempre havia preferit _Mein Lebenslauf ist Lieb und Lust_. I ella dibuixava cares somrients al seu bloc de dibuix, el sol somreia, els núvols somreien fins i tot la casa somreia.

El món dels seus somnis somreia.

En aquell món de somriures voldria viure.

Viure en un somni d'un temps millor.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Ho vaig escriure en ple deliri febril per la grip fa uns mesos, no havia tingut temps per traduir-ho fins ara. És una mica depriment i curtet, però espero que tot i així us hagi agradat.  
Una abraçada._


End file.
